La Saga de los Titanes
by Kamus-FDJ
Summary: Los Santos de Athena se enfrentan a un nuevo peligro, los Titanes del Olimpo...


Las Harpías suelen ser dos: Aelo (borrasca) y Ocípete (vuelo veloz), a veces se nombra a otras como Celeno, Nicótoe y Podarge. Son aves con cabeza de mujer y garras afiladas o mujeres aladas. En un principio los autores sitúan su morada en las islas Estrofíales, en el mar Egeo, más tarde la sitúan en el vestíbulo de los Infiernos, junto a los demás monstruos.  
  
Más tarde aparecen los titanes, que son los hijos de Urano y Gea. Hay seis titanes: Escamandro de Óceano(agua), Asteria de Ceo, Astreo de Crío, Eos de Hiperión(fuego astral), Perses de Jápeto(origen) y Cronos de Urano(tiempo). Y seis titánides: Selena de Tía(divina), Delfea de Temis(justicia, ritos, leyes), Mnemósine(conjunto de musas), Asia de Febe(brillante), Mentis de Tetis(Agua) y Hestia de Rea(gran madre). Cronos y Rea destronan a sus padres y forman la segunda pareja en el trono.  
  
Objetivio: conseguir las nueve musas para salvar a Atenea de la muerte por cronos.  
  
Saint Seiya, La Saga de los Titánes  
  
Santuario Después de la guerra en Asgard, los caballeros de Bronce estaban retirados, recuperándose de sus heridas. Los caballeros de oro, mientras tanto, estaban en sus respectivos templos, en el Santuario. Saori, quien estaba en el Santuario también, estaba pensando seriamente en revivir a los Santos de oro caídos en la batalla de las doce casas. Sin embargo, no era seguro revivirlos, pues los santos de oro caídos habían sido poderosos en otros tiempos, y ¿que pasaría ahora si los revivía?, ¿seguirían siendo fieles a ella o la traicionarían?, ¿habrían cambiado sus pensamientos durante su estancia en el otro mundo?. Esas eran las preguntas que Saori se hacía. Ella deseaba revivirlos mas que nada. Presentía un peligro lejano pero inminente. No sabía porque, pero ella sabía que una guerra sería desatada de nuevo. Esa sensación fue aumentando poco a poco, hasta que fue irresistible y mandó llamar a los caballeros Dorados.  
  
Islas Eugedes Seiya ha estado descansando en estas islas paradisiacas. Hacía tiempo que no descansaba así. Al parecer no habría problemas en mucho tiempo. Quizás ya nunca habría problemas. Sin embargo, había algo en el viento. Un aroma inquietante que anunciaba desgracias. Mientras estaba recostado observando a los pájaros de mil colores, pensaba seriamente en su futuro. ¿Vería alguna vez a su hermana?, ¿Qué haría si de pronto recibía una llamada de Saori para una nueva batalla?, ¿Estarían dispuestos a luchar por ella los demás caballeros de Bronce?. El, por supuesto estaba. Siempre lo había estado y lo estaría en el futuro. Sin embargo, las batallas habían ido aumentando en peligro. En la última habían estado a punto de aniquilarlo, a él y a los demás. Pero Saori siempre los protegía, aunque ella misma corriera peligro. Por eso siempre la defendía, porque sabía que había pocos caballeros leales. También era verdad que al principio de su viaje había tenido la intención de encontrar a su hermana perdida, pero se había desviado un poco ya.  
  
Siberia del Norte En las lejanías se observa una figura tambaleante. Esta se acerca más y más, conforme el sol va declinando. Es Hyoga, quien ha estado viajando durante varios días para visitar el lecho de su madre. Llega al lugar, sagrado para él, en el momento en que los rayos solares estallan en el horizonte describiendo un paisaje hermoso. Hyoga siempre había añorado estar más tiempo con su madre. Pero esto no había sido posible últimamente, pues habían estado ocupando luchando por Saori. Sin embargo, ahora que había paz, podía visitar a su madre tanto tiempo como el quisiera. Recordaba como, en la Batalla del Santuario, su maestro Kamus había hundido aún más el barco donde su madre yacía. ¿Porqué había hecho esto?. El caballero Dorado le había dicho que era un bien para él, un bien que consistía en despertar un nuevo sentido en él. Pero para Hyoga no había sido así. El no lo consideraba un bien. Ya no podría visitar a su madre, pues ahora esta más prifundamente hundida. Pero, viendolo bien, Kamus había muerto para salvarlo, pues había logrado alcanzar el cero absoluto con la Ejecución de aurora, y con esa técnica se había hecho aún más poderoso. Entonces Kamus sabía que iba a morir. ¿Por qué dejó que la batalla siguiera?, ¿Acaso Hyoga no podría conseguir el cero absoluto en alguna otra batalla con cualquier otro enemigo?, ¿Por qué había sido precisamente contra Kamus?. Eran preguntas que probablemente él nunca entendería por completo. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron como cristales en la blanca nieve. Sin embargo, ahora Kamus estaba muerto. Su madre también lo había abandonado. No podría ayudarle en nada ya. Se sentía solo como nunca se había sentido.  
  
Montaña de 5 picos El sol declinaba ya cuando Shiryu llegó a la cumbre del maestro. Había estado todo el día entrenando. La figura de su maestro se recortaba en la luz que despedía el reflejo del sol poniente en la cascada. También Shiryu estaba pensativo. Le parecía que nunca acabarían los problemas. Siempre acababan de salir de uno cuando ya estaba empezando otro. Su maestro lo aconsejaba siempre, y a él le debía casi todas sus victorias, pues sin él, seguramente habría perecido. También le debía mucho a Shunrey y a sus oraciones. Ella siempre lo había apoyado en todo. Oraba por él. Eso era importante. Sin embargo, las oraciones no eran todo. También les debía mucho, demasiado, a los demás caballeros de Bronce. ¿Dónde estarían ahora?. Hyoga había dicho que iría con su madre, en Siberia. Shun seguramente había ido en busca de Ikki. Ikki estaría vagando en algún lugar cerca de su lugar de entrenamiento. Seiya había dicho que iba en busca de su hermana, pero seguramente se había desviado para un poco de diversión. Siempre lo hacía. El, por su parte, había estado en compañía de Dokho meditando y aprendiendo de la sabidurñia de su maestro. Le había dicho que la batalla final no había llegado aún, y que los problemas no habían acabado aún. Habían vivido muchas batallas, pero vendrían muchas más, según le había dicho su maestro.  
  
Por eso Shiryu esperaba momentos malos, y no muy lejanos por cierto.  
  
Isla de la Reina Madre El sol naciente es de una belleza increíble. Hasta para los ojos del Fénix de fuego el amanecer es hermoso. Ikki está sentado en una roca de la playa. Hace tiempo que no admiraba algo así. Desde hacía tiempo que se encontraba en la isla, pués los problemas habían acabado hacía tiempo. Deseaba ante todo superarse a sí mismo, y no dejaría de entrenar con mano de hierro hasta conseguirlo. Pero le preocupaba su hermano Shun también. Le parecía que era demasiado confiado y hasta cierto punto desprotegido. El, su hermano mayor, quien le había dado la oportunidad de salvarse de todo el entrenamiento duro y sangriento cambiándole de sitio de entrenamiento y de armadura, creía que Shun no era lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por sí mismo. Durante la mayor parte de las batallas lo había salvado de una muerte segura llegando en el último momento para derrotar al enemigo. Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría llegar a tiempo?, ¿Qué pasaría si un día, por cualquier causa llegaba tan solo un poco tarde?. Esas eran las preguntas que lo agobiaban. Desde ahí podía observar el volcán donde había sido instruído para ser como era. Ahí también había aprendido a no respetar ni confiar en nadie. Tenía cierto rencor hacia ese lugar, que había sido su casa por muchos años. Sin embargo, también le debía muchas de sus victorias, pues al ser instruído de esa forma, el coraje siempre estaba con él.  
  
Santuario Saori no había descansado desde que había tenido ese obscuro presentimiento. No sabía porque, pero sentía que un nuevo problema iba a surgir muy pronto. Había llamado a los Santos de Oro en quien ella más confiaba. Habían llegado ya Shaka de Virgo, Milo de Escorpio y faltaba Aioria de Leo y Mu de Aries. Ellos eran en quien ella siempre confiaba. Saori comenzó a hablar con Shaka y Milo. Les comentó que sospechaba una nueva batalla. Ellos no sabían que pensar. Nunca les había pedido consejo acerca de cómo librar una batalla. Ni siquiera Shaka de Virgo, el hombre más cercano a los dioses, tuvo algo que decir. Sin embargo, era cierto que ellos también habían sentido un poderoso cosmos acercándose al Santuario. Sin duda Saori tenía razón. Una nueva se avecinaba. Pero no necesariamente el cosmos que se acercaba tenía que ser maligno, pues podía ser cualquier personaje que venía en paz. Cierto era que Saori no esperaba visitas, ya también que el cosmos no era conocido por ellos, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que el que llegaba no era enemigo. Saori tuvo un presentimiento fugaz en esos momentos. Ya no era su imaginación. Algo realmente maligno se iba acercando. Envió inmediatamente a Milo a avisarles a Mu y a Aioria que se quedaran vigilando la entrada al Santuario, y mandó llamar a los caballeros de Plata. Por unos instantes dudó en llamar a los caballeros de Bonze, pero finalmente lo hizo.  
  
Isla Eugedes Seiya estaba recostado tranquilamente en la arena, escuchando el ir y venir del agua. Ya había anochecido. Ahora solo veía las estrellas. De pronto, vió una estrella fugáz. Fue tan rápido que no supo si era verdad o solo se lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, Seiya era de decisiones rápidas y se levantó escuchando atentamente. En esos momentos sintió un enorme cosmos que se acercaba a él. Se levantó rapidamente y se esforzó por ver de donde venía. Era un cosmos extraño pero sorprendentemente poderoso.  
  
Siberia del Norte Hyoga había permanecido sentado en una roca de hielo meditando acerca de las preguntas que habían surgido en su mente. Quería ver a su madre de nuevo, pero recientemente había jurado no volver a verla. Sin embargo, era muy difícil cumplir ese juramento. Deseaba no haberlo hecho, pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. En eso pensaba cuando fue sorprendido por un terible cosmos que provenía del este. Se pudo en pié rapidamente y se preparó para cualquier tipo de ataque. Pero pronto descubrió que ese cosmos no se dirigía hacia él, sino que pasaba de largo, y más bien provenía del oeste. Hizo cálculos rápidamente. El cosmos había pasado tan rápido que en ese momento ya no lo sentía tan fuerte. También trató de localizar el lugar hacia donde ese cosmos iba. Una fuerte impresión sacudió al caballero del Cisne. No había duda. El cosmos se dirigía hacia el Santuario.  
  
Isla Eugedes Seiya había dudado en un principio acudir al Santuario, pues le parecía que el cosmos no iba hacia allá. Sin embargo ahora podía sentirlo. Sin duda el cosmos iba hacia Saori y él esperaba que los demás caballeros ya estuvieran en guardia y dirigiéndose hacia el Santuario en esos momentos.  
  
Algún lugar entre el Santuario y la Isla de la Reina Madre Shun nunca había estado en una situación como esa. Su hermano Ikki lo había abandonado para ir a la Isla de la Reina Madre. El esperaba que Ikki ya no fuera allá y que quisiera estar más tiempo con él, como hermanos que eran, pero Ikki le había dicho que nada le importaba ya y que quería entrenar en su perfeccionamiento. Shun se había sentido triste al principio, porque a él no le gustaban los conflictos. Pero también pensó en su hermano. A Ikki siempre le había gustado luchar y dar y recibir golpes. A él, en cambio, prefería estar tranquilo y tener una vida normal. No sabía porque había sido escogido para ser el caballero de Andromeda. Se estremeció al pensar que hubiera podido ser el caballero del Fénix. Sin duda su hermano lo había salvado de eso al sustituírlo. Además el caballero de Fénix le quedaba mas a Ikki que a él. En eso estaba cuando sintió el terrible cosmos dirigiéndose hacia el Santuario. Por unos momentos dudó en acudir junto a Saori, pero pensó que le debía mucho a ella y a los demás caballeros y acudió a ayudar.  
  
Montaña de 5 picos Shiryu nunca había sentido nada igual. Era como una explosión cósmica. Ese cosmos despedía una energía increíble. También entendió el llamado de Saori hacia los caballeros de Bronce y fue hacia su maestro. Su maestro siempre parecía estar sumido en profunda meditación. Nunca se movía, lloviera o no, él estaba ahí. Fue hacia su maestro para decirle que debía partir en esos instantes y se encontró con Shunrey. Le dijo suavemente que debía partir hacia el Santuario lo antes posible, pues un cosmos de increíble magnitud se acercaba. Shunrey comenzó a temblar y a llorar. Le preguntó cuando volvería. Shiryu no supo que responder. Sin duda era muy arriesgado decir que volvería, pues lo más seguro es que regresaría muy tarde, o peor, que nunca regresaría. No se atrevió a contestar esa pregunta, simplemente se alejó de ella. Encontró a su maestro donde siempre. Le dijo que iba a irse de ahí para arriesgar su vida por Saori. El maestro no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Shiryu estaba a punto de irse cuando el maestro le pidió que se detuviera. Shiryu volvió. El maestro le dijo entonces que la batalla a la que iba no era una batalla cualquiera. Esa batalla podía ser el final de muchos caballeros, pues el cosmos era tan grande que facilmente hubiera destruído a los caballeros más poderosos. Acto seguido, Shiryu se marchó. Estaba muy confundido. Nunca el maestro se había mostrado tan preocupado. Incluso le había dicho que tuviera cuidado y que nunca olvidara sus palabras.  
  
Isla de la Reina Madre. Ikki había sentido el cosmos también, pero no se había movido de donde estaba. Sentía que simplemente no tenía porque acudir al llamado de Atenea. Pero el cosmos había ido aumentando poco a poco, y ahora se daba cuenta del peligro inminente en el que se encontraba el Santuario. Decidió ir, pero solo cuando sintiera que su intervención era inevitable.  
  
Santuario Saori estaba muy preocupada. Ese cosmos se había ido acercando a una increíble velocidad y cada vez más iba incrementando su poder. Los caballeros de Oro ya habían sido avisados y Shaka y Milo se encontraban con ella. Saori dudaba si debía revivir a los demás Santos de Oro, pero aún dudaba si sería necesario. Mientras tanto, Milo estaba haciendo guardia en la entrada junto con Shaka. Si algo llegaba a suceder, ellos dos tratarían de evitarlo. Saori estab bien protegida. En la entrada se encontraba Mu de Aries, luego se encontraba Aioria de Leo y finalmente Milo y Shaka. Saori deseaba que los demás Santos de Oro se encontraran ahí también, pero desgraciadamente muchos habían muerto en batallas anteriores. Ahora era cuando probablemente más los iba a necesitar.  
  
Puertas del Santuario Seiya ha recorrido muchos kilometros. Se acerca visiblemente al Santuario. Sus compañeros también han viajado mucho. A lo lejos distingue una figura que se acerca a la misma velocidad que él. Se encuentran en pocos minutos. Es Hyoga. Ha dejado el lecho de su madre para acudir al llamado de Atenea. "¡Hyoga!, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿también tu haz sentido ese extraño cosmos?", pregunta Seiya. "Si, es extraño. Aunque estaba muy lejos pude distinguir el cosmos que se acercaba al Santuario, pero ahora que estamos aquí, no siento nada del cosmos", respondió Hyoga. "Es verdad. Me pregunto si Shiryu y Shun se habrán dado cuenta", dijo Seiya. "Supongo que sí, ya que el cosmos era demasiado fuerte", respondió Hyoga. Estaban hablando cuando de pronto ven pasar una figura. Se movía muy rapidamente y se dirigía hacia el Santuario. También se dieron cuenta de que dos figuras más lo seguían de cerca. Indudablemente intentaban esconder su cosmos, pues ya no lo sentían tan fuerte. También era verdad que las figuras se dirigían hacia el Santuario, probablemente por Saori.  
  
Santuario Hacía tiempo que la energía del cosmos había disminuído visiblemente. Ahora solo lo sentían levemente. Milo estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Saori. Shaka estaba sentado en posición de Flor de Lotto, meditando. Mu se encontraba nervioso, caminando a la entrada de su templo, pués también había sentido la disminución del cosmos. Se preguntaba si no sería una especie de maniobra evasiva para no ser descubierto, quienquiera que fuese. Aioria estaba observando fijamente las estrellas. De pronto, sintió un presentimiento. Saori iba a ser capturada. El sabía que estaba muy bien protegida, pues el mismo pensaba en no dejar pasar a nadie por su templo, pero esa duda lo asaltaba.  
  
Entrada del Santuario Shun y Shiryu se habían encontrado en otra parte. Habían sentido también el extraño cosmos. Ahora se acercaban al Santuario decididos a enfrentar la situación. Deseaban que no fuese nada grave, pero sentían que invarablemente era grave. No habían visto aún las tres figuras que se habían acercado. "Espero que no tengamos que luchar de nuevo", le decía Shun a Shiryu, mientras avanzaban rápidamente. "Eso espero yo también, sin embargo el maestro me ha hecho una especie de prevención", respondió Shiryu recordando las palabras de su maestro. "¡¡¡Shun!!!, ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!", gritó Shiryu a Shun viendo que una figura salía de improviso. Pero fué tarde, Shun había recibido un golpe en la mejilla. "¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué haces aquí?", dijo Shiryu acercándose a Shun. La figura caminó lentamente hacia ellos. No se le veía rostro, pues estaba cubierto de sombras. "¿Quien eres?", repitió Shiryu al no recibir respuesta alguna. "¿Quien soy?", respondió la sombra. "Jajaja, primero dime, ¿quien eres tu para atreverte estorbar mi camino?", dijo la figura despectivamente. "...soy Shiryu, caballero del Dragón, ¿quien eres tu...?", dijo Shiryu vacilando un poco. "¿De verdad quieres saber quien soy yo?", dijo la sombra incrementando su cosmos poco a poco en ese momento.  
  
Seiya y Hyoga habían permanecido alertas después de que vieron a las tres figuras. Una de ellas, sin embargo, había desaparecido repentinamente. Las otras dos siguieron su rumbo hacia el Santuario. De pronto, al estar observando a las dos figuras, una de ellas pareció detenerse. La otra siguió hacia el Santuario. La sombra se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, pero después pareció desaparecer. Cuando se dieron cuenta, la figura estaba ante ellos. No lo reconocían, pues la luz le daba muy poco y las sombras ocultaban su rostro. Además, nunca antes habían sentido un cosmos así. Era un ser totalmente desconocido. Repentinamente, la sombra atacó a Seiya. Hyoga corrió a levantar a Seiya mientras que la figura caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. "¿Quién eres?", preguntó Seiya levantándose. "¿Quien eres?", repitió Htoga al ver que el ser no contestaba. "¿Qué quien soy?", dijo la sombra. "No se preocupen, pronto lo sabrán", dijo lentamente la figura acercándose más a ellos.  
  
Santuario Milo estaba ahora más procupado. Si el cosmos había disminuído después de ser enorme, significaba que quienquiera que fuese deseaba ocultarlo. Sin embargo, ellos ya estaban sobre aviso. A Milo le preocupaba sobre todo Atenea, pues no deseaba que corriera peligro o que la hirieran. Shaka, por su parte, había estado meditando desde que comenzó todo eso. Parecía estar inconciente, pues apenas respiraba. Mu, por su parte, estaba cada vez más nervioso y caminaba por todos lados. Nada de ese asunto le agradaba en lo mínimo. Sin duda iba a ser algo complicado, pues el cosmos que había desaparecido no era nada conocido, y era muy poderoso. Aioria estaba afuera de su templo todavía. El presentimiento que había tenido no era nada agradable. El que Saori fuera caprturada no le hacía nada de gracia, pues si en verdad iba a ser capturada, esos significaba que primero los iban a vencer a ellos. Si los caballeros de oro eran derrotados, el Santuario y Atenea se verían en serios problemas. Jamás había pasado por su cabeza esta idea, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo esta iba creciendo cada vez más y más.  
  
Puertas del Santuario "¡Polvo de diamantes!", gritó Hyoga mientras una lluvia de hielo se abalanzaba sobre la sombra. Pero este ataque no surtió ningún efecto en la sombra, ya que simplemente lo detuvo con las manos. "¡Si crees que con ese simple ataque me vas a vencer, estás muy equivocado!", gritó la sombra mientras atacaba a Hyoga. Este fue alcanzado por el ataque y cayó de espaldas. "¿Así que esto es lo mejor que tiene Atenea para defender su Santuario?", dijo burlonamente la sombra mientras se acercaba a Seiya, que estaba paralizado por la impresión. "¡No te atrevas a insultar a Saori!", gritó Seiya recuperándose rapidamente. "¡Meteoros de Pegaso!", atacó Seiya. Sin embargo, la sombra no tuvo problemas en rachazar su ataque y devolvérselo. Seiya, al ser golpeado por su propio ataque, fue a caer cerca de donde Hyoga se encontraba. "No...no...no puede ser...", murmuró Seiya al ver que sus ataques no habían dañado a su enemigo. "Demasiado fácil. No puedo creer que ustedes osen llamarse caballeros, jajaja", rió la sombra. "¡¡¡Ahora los mandaré al infierno!!!" gritó la sombra mientras preparaba su próximo ataque. "¡¡¡Jamás nos dejaremos vencer!!!", dijo Seiya levantándose rapidamente. "¡¡Nunca llegarás ante Atenea!!", continuó Seiya mientras lanzaba otro ataque. Esta vez el ser fué sorprendido por Seiya y el golpe le dio directo. LA sombra salió volando varios metros y cayó de espaldas. "...como es posible...", dijo la sombra atónita mientras se levantaba. Hyoga, sin perder tiempo, atacó a la sombra con el polvo de diamantes. La sombra fue sorprendida de nuevo y salió volando para caer aún más lejos. "...no...no puede ser", dijo la figura mientras intentaba incorporarse. Seiya, viendo que tenía oportunidad para atacar, lanzó un nuevo ataque. Pero la sombra ahora estaba en guardia y detuvo el ataque. "No, ahora no. Fue una distracción, eso fue todo. ¡¡¡De todas formas jamás podrán igualarme!!!", gritó la sombra mostrando todo su cosmos. "¿¿¿Qué???, ¿¿¿como es posible???, nu...nunca había sentido algo así...", dijo Seiya sorprendido. Ahora la sombra fue quien atacó. El ataque alcanzó a Hyoga y a Seiya, provocando una enorme explosión. Estos cayeron lejos de ahí, pero apenas habían caído, cuando la sombra volvió a atacarlos. "Les diré quien soy. De todas formas no importa que lo sepan, pues van a morir pronto, jajaja", dijo la figura. "Mi nombre es Astreo. Astreo de Ceo, uno de los nueve titánes", dijo la sombra mientras les mostraba su rostro. "¿Ti...ti...titanes?", preguntó Seiya incrédulo. "Si, uno de los nueve titánes de las Islas Estrofiales", contestó Astreo. "Creo que no necesito decirles que ustedes no tienen comparación con nosotros. Ni siquiera los Santos de Oro pueden igualarnos, jajaja", dijo Astreo burlándose. "C...como es posible?, n...ni siquiera los Caballeros Dorados?", preguntó Hyoga sin dar crédito a lo que oía. "Si, pero eso no importa, pués de todas formas ustedes van a morir antes de que lleguemos a ellos", dijo Astreo.  
  
"No tengo tiempo para presentaciones", dijo la sombra acercándose a Shun y a Shiryu mientras elevaba su cosmos. "No creo que sea necesario presentarnos, pués el tiempo que voy a gastar en ustedes es breve, jajaja", dijo la sombra lanzando un ataque. Shiryu logró esquivarlo, sin embargo, Shun lo recibió parcialmente y cayó al suelo. La sombra se dirigió rapidamente hacia el caído, con la intención de darle el golpe final. "¡¡¡Dragón Ascendente!!!", gritó Shiryu mientras atacaba al ser impidiendo que matara a Shun. El ataque le dio directo y el ser cayó lejos de ahí. Shun se incorporó rápidamente. "Gracias Shiryu. Yo en verdad no quiero pelear, pero si me veo obligado...", no terminó, pues en ese momento la sombra atacó de nuevo. Shun y Shiryu se dividieron, pues no podía seguirlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. "¿Creen que podrán evadirme dividiéndose?, jaja, observen esto...", dijo la sombra mientras una segunda sombra salía de la nada. "¿Q...qué?, no es posible...debe tratárse de una ilusión...", dijo Shun avanzando hacia atrás mientras contemplaba como el ser se dividía. "No sé como adivinaste...jajaja", dijo la sombra avanzando a una velocidad increíble y golpeandolo. La otra sombra a su vez se enfrentó con Shiryu. "¡¡¡Escalibur!!!", gritó Shiryu mientras destrozaba a la segunda sombra que lo atacaba y esta se devanecía. "Jajaja, son rápidos. Lástima que no lo sean lo suficiente", contestó la sombra. "Está bien, se han ganado el derecho a saber quien soy", dijo la sombra mientras los caballeros de bronze lo miraban expectante. "Mi nombre es Perses de Jápeto, uno de los nueve titánes más poderosos", concluyó el ser. "¿¿¿Q...que???, P...Perses de J...Jápeto???", preguntó Shiryu asombrado. Había oído hablar sobre los titánes, pero nunca se imaginó que algún día se iba aenfrentar a uno de ellos. "Si, ahora que saben mi nombre, los eliminaré", dijo Perses acercándose.  
  
Santuario Mu había detectado un cosmos muy leve cerca de ahí, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para descubrirlo. Pensó que él sería el primero en enfrentarse al ser. Estaba dispuesto a morir, en caso de que el ser fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no iba a morir sin defender el Santuario. Imaginó que Aioria, Milo y Shaka también estaba dispuestos a morir. Eso le dio un poco más de consuelo. 


End file.
